Tanssijan sydän
by Pilvenreuna
Summary: AU, AkuDemy, Shonen-ai. Lyhyt Axel/Demyx oneshot, koska täällä ei ole tällä hetkellä OLLENKAAN suomenkielistä AkuDemyä. Joten nyt sekin tilanne on korjattu :3 nauttikaa.


Sali on tyhjä ja hiljainen

Sali on tyhjä ja hiljainen. Vedän sen tunkkaista ja ummehtunutta ilmaa keuhkoihini kuin olisin juuri noussut pintaan pitkän sukelluksen jälkeen. Kummallisen pehmeä ja muovisen nihkeä lattia tuntuu viileältä paljaiden jalkojeni alla.

Tunnustellen kävelen ympäri suurta tilaa kevein, lähes hypähtelevin askelin. Siitä on kauan kun olen viimeksi laskenut jalkani sille lattialle, mutta tuttu ja turvallinen tunne valtaa minut heti ensimmäisillä askelilla.

Muutamassa minuutissa muutan kävelyni araksi tanssiksi. Liidän pitkin salia kuin linnunpoika, joka on juuri päässyt pesästä. Tunnen hiljaisen jomottavan kivun nilkassani mutta yritän olla välittämättä siitä. Mitään en ole kaivannut enemmän viime viikkojen aikana, enkä halua pilata tätä täydellistä hetkeä muistelemalla lääkärin ohjeita jalan varomisesta, ja mahdollisesta tanssin lopettamisesta. Ei, tämä on se, mihin minut on luotu.

Nopeasti rohkaistun ja alan liikkua voimakkaammin, tunteella. Unohdan nilkkani kivun, ummehtuneen hajun joka leijailee ympärilläni ja tyhjän salin painostavan pimeän hiljaisuuden. Tanssin jälleen suurella lavalla, ihmismassojen katsellessa ja hämmästyneiden henkäysten kaikuessa pitkin muuten ihailusta mykkää yleisöä. Rytmikäs musiikki leijuu ympärilläni ja lävitseni saaden minut antamaan kaikkeni. Värikkäät spottivalot pyyhkivät hentoa kehoani saaden minut näyttämään unenomaiselta ja kaukaiselta, jopa itselleni. Kuin mieleni irtoaisi ruumiistani ja keho jatkaisi tanssimista alitajuisesti.

Yhtäkkiä lava, yleisö ja spottivalot katoavat. Mieleni romahtaa takaisin ruumiiseeni kivun pakottamana. Kaadun kyljelleni maahan hengittäen raskaasti ja katkonaisesti. Kipu jalastani säteilee kaikkialle kehooni lamauttaen minut täysin. Silmissäni sumenee ja koen uudelleen onnettomuuden, joka repi minut eroon tanssisaleista ja unelmastani. Ja joka heitti koko siihenastisen ajatusmaailmani päälaelleen ja sai uuden, hennon sykkeen värisyttämään sydäntäni.

Flashback

Ilta laskeutui hiljalleen pienen kotikaupunkini Twilight Townin ylle. Istuin joidenkin rakkaiden ystävieni kanssa torin laidalla. Juttelimme niitä näitä syöden samalla hajamielisesti juuri ostamiamme jäätelöitä.

"Auringonlasku on kovin kaunis", henkäisi Naminé, herkkä ja taiteellinen blondi, poikaystävänsä Roxasin kainalosta. Muut mumisivat hyväksyvästi, mutta Axel, temperamenttinen punapää, tuhahti lähes halveksivasti.

"Suhtaudut kaikkeen liian romanttisesti, Naminé", hän huomautti ja osoitti jäätelöä pitelevällä kädellään kohti laskevaa aurinkoa. "Minä näen vain tylsän päivän päätöksen, joka johtaa yöhön ja sitten uuteen tylsään päivään."

Naminé kääntyi loukkaantuneen näköisenä poispäin Axelista ja painautui tiukemmin Roxasin halaukseen. Minä ja Larxene, tytöksi yllättävän rääväsuinen blondi, nauroimme Axelin erittäin paikkansapitävälle kommentille. Elämä Twilight Townissa oli äärettömän tylsää eikä mokomassa tuppukylässä koskaan tapahtunut mitään.

"Axel on oikeassa Naminé, edes sinä et voi kieltää sitä", sanoin ja pörrötin jäätelövapaalla kädelläni nuoremman tytön hiuksia. "Täällä ON tylsää."

Naminé näytti minulle kieltä, mutta huomasin hymyn pikkuhiljaa hiipivän hänen hennon vaaleanpunaisille huulilleen.

Keskustelumme hiljeni moneksi pitkäksi hetkeksi, joiden aikana itse kukin uppoutui ajatuksiinsa. Jäätelöistä oli jäljellä enää tikut ja aurinko kadonnut kokonaan kaupungin rakennusten taa. Siitä näkyi enää haalean punertava kajo pilvien reunoilla ja taivaanrannassa.

Larxene oli ensimmäinen, joka rikkoi hiljaisuuden puheellaan. "Paljonko kello jo on?", hän sanoi, osoittaen kysymyksensä kaikille ympärillään istuvista ystävistään.

Aloin kaivaa kännykkää farkkujeni taskusta tarkistaakseni ajan, mutta Roxasilla oli rannekello ja hän ehti vastata ensin.

"Vartin yli kymmenen"

"Sitten minun pitääkin lähteä", Larxene sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. "Lupasin olla kotona puoli yhteentoista mennessä."

"Minäkin taidan lähteä, en halua kulkea kaupungilla enää yhdentoista jälkeen", Naminé sanoi ja nousi hänkin. Sanaakaan sanomatta Roxas seurasi tyttöystäväänsä.

Kolme lähtijää heilauttivat hyvästit minulle ja Axelille, jotka jäimme vielä istumaan. Minä vilkutin takaisin, mutta Axel oli niin syventynyt pätkimään jäätelötikkuaan, että tuskin edes huomasi joukkomme blondien poistuneen.

Hymähdin huvittuneesti toisen keskittyneelle ilmeelle ja nojauduin taaksepäin nostaen katseeni taivaalle. Ensimmäiset tähdet rei'ittivät sinimustaa taivasta ja kuu nousi ottamaan auringon paikan taivaan herrana.

Axel lopetti jäätelötikkunsa näpräilyn heti, kun lähtenyt kolmikko katosi näköpiiristä rakennusten varjoon. Hän suoristautui ja katsoi minuun harvinaisen vakava ilme kasvoillaan. Tämä hämmästytti minut ja käänsin katseeni pois taivaalta kohdatakseni vieressäni istuvan punapään häkellyttävän vihreät silmät.

Kohdatessaan katseeni, Axel painoi päänsä ja haroi luonnottoman punaisia hiuksiaan vaivaantuneena.

"Mitä nyt Axel? Onko jokin vialla?", kysyin ja tarkkailin ystäväni kasvoja huolestuneena.

Axel pudisti päätään ja pyyhki nolostuneen ilmeen kasvoiltaan. Sekunneissa merenvihreät silmäni kohtasivat tutun, ilkikurisen virnistyksen.

"Olen ihan kunnossa. Kävelläänkö?", hän kysyi ehkä vähän liiankin huolettomalla äänensävyllä.

Nyökkäsin ja hymyilin itsekin, mutta en saanut epäilystä ja huolta pyyhittyä mielestäni. Axel ei ollut koskaan ennen näyttänyt niin vakavalta, taikka sitten painanut katsettaan. Hän oli välinpitämätön, hävytön ja itsevarma. Sellaisena olin oppinut hänet tuntemaan vuosia sitten, enkä koskaan olettanut sen muuttuvan.

´Mitä se voi olla?´ kysymys vaivasi mieltäni.

Axel heitti pätkityn jäätelötikkunsa maahan ja nousimme hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Kulkumme suuntautui lähes automaattisesti kaupungin itälaidalle, missä olimme molemmat käyneet tanssikoulua yhdessä jo vuosien ajan.

Päästyämme kauemmas torista, Axel aloitti taas keskustelun, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Puhuimme tulevasta syyskauden avausesityksestä, uudesta opettajasta, joka vaati kaikilta tanssijoilta lähes mahdottomia ja kaikesta muusta tanssikouluun liittyvästä.

Sekin oli yksi seikka, joka hämmästytti minua. Yleensä Axel kieltäytyi puhumasta mistään tanssiin liittyvästä vapaa-ajalla sillä siinä missä tanssiminen oli minulle elämä, Axel suhtautui siihen vain harrastuksena.

Koululla oli täysin pimeää. Rakennuksen edustan katulamput olivat yhtä lukuun ottamatta pimenneitä, eikä ikkunoistakaan enää niin myöhään illalla paistanut valoa. Värähdin kylmästä ja osin ehkä pelosta. Tuo tuttu ja rakas rakennus oli aavemainen ja autio, eikä Axelin kummallinen käytös yhtään auttanut asiaa. Epävarmuuden siemen versoi sisälläni saaden minut varpailleni.

"Demyx?" Axel rikkoi aavemaisen hiljaisuuden ja sai minut kiinnittämään huomioni itseensä.

"Mitä nyt?" kysyin lähes vastentahtoisesti. En ollut varma halusinko tietää, mitä hän aikoi sanoa.

"Oletko sinä koskaan rakastunut?" punapäinen ystäväni kysyi lähes kuiskaten.

"Tiedät vastauksen tuohon itsekin", vastasin äänessäni varovainen sävy. Jostain syystä tunsin hermostunutta kutinaa vatsanpohjassani. "Olet nähnyt minut vaikka kuinka monen tytön kanssa ja…"

"En tarkoittanut, oletko koskaan seurustellut", Axel keskeytti, "vaan oletko oikeasti rakastunut."

Vaikenin ja annoin katseeni vaeltaa pimeällä kadulla. Axel oli oikeassa. En ollut koskaan rakastanut yhtäkään niistä tytöistä, joiden kanssa olin seurustellut. Yksikään ero ei ollut satuttanut minua. Lähimpänä rakkautta oli ollut ehkä suhteeni Aeriksen kanssa, mutta olin ymmärtänyt myöhemmin tunteen olleen enemmän sisaruksellista, kuin romanttista rakkautta.

"Ei, en ole", sanoin hiljaa lähes loputtoman hiljaisuuden jälkeen. En kyllä ollut aivan varma, oliko vastaukseni silti rehellinen.

Axel nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisen näköisenä ja katseli ainoaa palavaa katulamppua. Painostava hiljaisuus laskeutui taas yllemme.

"Entä sinä sitten?" kysyin ja kaduin sanojani heti. Jostain syystä pelkäsin vastausta. Pelkäsin kovasti, mutta uteliaisuuskin kaihersi mieltäni. Tiesin, että tähän Axel oli tähdännyt kysyessään asiaa minulta.

Axel nyökkäsi lähes huomaamattomasti.

"On eräs, jota olen rakastanut pitkään. Kuukausia. Ehkä vuosia. Hän ei vain ole koskaan huomannut tunteitani…" Axelin ääni kaikui hentona kuiskauksena koulun seinästä ja muista meitä ympäröineistä rakennuksista. Hermostunut kutina vatsassani muuttui sietämättömäksi. Vaivaantuneena pureskelin peukalonkynttäni.

"Kuka hän on?" sanoin. Vaikken olisi halunnut, tiesin, etten voinut enää välttyä kysymiseltä. Olin päästänyt keskustelun jo liian pitkälle perääntyäkseni.

Axel käänsi katseensa asfalttiin jalkojensa juuressa. Hänen silmänsä olivat puoliksi kiinni, kuin hän olisi pohtinut jotain hyvin vaikeaa päätöstä.

Punapää näytti useaan otteeseen siltä, kuin olisi aikonut sanoa jotain. Yksikään sana ei vain päässyt hänen huuliltaan. Loputon hiljaisuus laskeutui yllemme kuin jokin suuri lintu, peittäen meidät molemmat varjoonsa.

Ikuisuudelta tuntuneiden minuuttien jälkeen, Axel lopulta nosti katseensa asfaltista, ja käänsi smaragdinvihreät silmänsä suoraan minuun. Tuntui kuin hänen katseensa olisi lävistänyt minut, täyttäen mieleni ymmärryksellä: Minä olin se, josta Axel puhui.

En tiennyt mitä sanoa. Miljoonat ja taas miljoonat ajatukset risteilivät ja törmäilivät päässäni vailla suuntaa ja lopullista tarkoitusta. Toisaalta, olin melkein toivonut Axelin tunteiden suuntautuneen minuun. Ja toisaalta taas tiesin, ettei se ollut oikein. Olimme molemmat poikia. Molemmat. Samaa sukupuolta. Kaksi saman sukupuolen edustajaa ei VOINUT olla yhdessä.

Huomaamattani olin alkanut perääntyä kauemman Axelista. Epävarmuus paistoi kai katseestani ja kyynelet kihosivat silmiini, sumentaen näköäni.

"Demyx odota, minä…", Axel sopersi ja astui askeleen lähemmäs minua.

En kestänyt enää sydämeni jyskytystä rinnassani. Tiesin tunteideni olevan väärin, enkä siksi voinut myöntää niitä. Pako kuulosti paremmalta vaihtoehdolta, joten käännyin kannoillani ja pyrähdin juoksuun.

Kuulin kuinka Axel lähti juoksemaan perääni, huutaen nimeäni. Olisin kovasti halunnut pysähtyä. Olisin halunnut halata häntä tiukasti ja kuiskata: "Minäkin rakastan sinua". Voi, kuinka kovasti olisinkaan halunnut. Mutta en tehnyt niin. Juoksin vain niin kovaa kuin pystyin, itku korventaen kurkussani. En nähnyt enää ollenkaan eteeni.

"DEMYX! VARO!" kuulin Axelin huutavan ja samalla hetkellä auton ajovalot pyyhkivät kasvojani. Jähmetyin kauhusta, ja tunneilta tuntuneiden sekunnin sadasosien ajan tuijotin, kuinka punainen henkilöauto lähestyi minua vain parin metrin päässä. Kuski ei ehtinyt kääntyä. Jarrutukseenkin matka oli liian lyhyt.

Auto törmäsi minuun. Lensin iskun voimasta useamman metrin eteenpäin ja paiskauduin kovalle asfaltille.

Näkökenttäni oli sumea. Kehooni koski niin paljon, etten enää edes tuntenut sitä. Yritin liikkua, mutten voinut. Yritin huutaa apua, mutta kurkustani pääsi vain epämääräistä pihinää. Kuin matkojen päästä kuulin, kuinka Axel hoki nimeäni. Tunsin, kuinka hän nosti pääni syliinsä ja näin hänen huolestuneet kasvonsa minua ympäröivän sumun läpi.

"Rakastan sinua", sanoin hiljaa. En ole varma, pääsikö ääni edes oman pääni ulkopuolelle, mutta minun oli pakko sanoa se. "Älä unohda minua, ethän?" Sitten suljin silmäni.

"Et sinä kuole! Et sinä voi nyt!" Axelin ääni tunkeutui sitkeästi tajuntaani. "Sinä selviät! Tapaamme taas, kun tämä kaikki on ohi!"

Axelin äänen lisäksi korviini kantautui unenomaista ulinaa. Minulla ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä ääni tarkoitti. Tiedän vain, että seuraavassa hetkessä minut riistettiin Axelin vahvoilta käsivarsilta ja kannettiin varovasti pois hänen luotaan.

Siihen muistoni päättyivät.

End of Flashback

Kipu jalassani laantuu ja turtuu tasaiseksi jomotukseksi. Muistelen heräämiseni hetkeä. Avasin silmäni häikäisevän valkoisessa huoneessa. Lääkäri oli kertonut minun selvinneen onnettomuudesta vähällä. Aivotärähdys, katkennut jalka ja kaksi murtunutta kättä.

Nousen viileältä lattialta ja nilkutan salin seinän viereen kiroten kohtaloa hiljaa mielessäni. En ole nähnyt Axelia onnettomuuden jälkeen.

"Kolme kokonaista kuukautta", ajattelen ääneen.

"Ei ihan", kuuluu ääni takaani ja käännyn nähdäkseni puhujan. "Kolme kuukautta, viikko ja kaksi päivää"

"AXEL!" kiljaisen riemuissani ja syöksyn halaamaan ystävääni unohtaen jalkani jomotuksen. "Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

"Minähän lupasin" punapää kuiskaa korvaani ja kietoo kätensä vyötärölleni.

Punastun helakasti ja yritän vetäytyä irti Axelin otteesta, mutta hän on huomattavasti minua vahvempi. Tunnen, kuinka sydän pamppailee rinnassani.

"Axel, me…". aloitan, mutta Axel vaimentaa minut painamalla kiihkeän suudelman huulilleni.

'Ehkä voin tottua tähän', ajattelen 'ehkä tämä ei sittenkään ole niin väärin kuin alun perin kuvittelin.'

Tanssisalin hiljainen pimeys ympäröi meidät sinetöiden salaisuutemme niiden seinien sisään.


End file.
